Ponyville Confidential/Gallery
Apple Bloom's idea Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|A skyview of Ponyville. SchoolLettingOutS2E23.png|Considering Ponyville's population, shouldn't the school be larger? Sweetie Belle believe S2E23.png|"Can you believe Featherweight got his cutie mark before us?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S02E23.png|''Oof!'' Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Like, seriously? Sweetie Belle points her hoof out to Scootaloo S2E23.png|He just had to get his before us! Sweetie Belle can't believe S2E23.png|"Featherweight, before us!" Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Featherweight got his cutie mark. Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png|Showing off his own namesake. Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png|The pride and joy of every young foal! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png|"(sigh) I give up" Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle look upset, but Apple Bloom does not. Apple Bloom with newspaper S2E23.png|Delivery! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png|A newspaper? Foal Free Press S2E23.png|Not even Equestria can escape the recession. Foal Free Press paper S2E23.png|Close up on the Fool Free Press Logo How's this gonna help S2E23.png|"How are we gonna get our cutie marks in newspaper?" CMC On School Stoop S2E23.png|"Uh oh, that's Granny Smith." Thinking what to do S2E23.png|We can always give this idea a chance. Scootaloo hold newspaper S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is pretty skeptical about Scootaloo's idea. Helping Rarity S2E23.png|Box packing! No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png|Blank flanks. BuildingaNestS2E23.png|That's one way to recycle. Helping a bird S2E23.png|Bird's nest building! No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png|Scrunchy-nosed Scooty. Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png|At least four kinds of adorable. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle hoping S2E23.png|Looking and hoping while being adorable in the process. Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Apple Bloom reading the paper S2E23.png|Who's there? Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Papier-mâché ponies. Rainbow Dash toy cameo S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't look too thrilled with the idea. CMC crib S2E23.png|Apple Bloom enjoys her friends' misunderstood circumstance. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle why... S2E23.png|Why is she laughing at us? Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png|You want a wet wipe? Apple Bloom into journalism S2E23.png|We can be reporters! First day on the job Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Happy fillies leave the school. Journalism might be the way S02E23.png|We can get our cutie marks in journalism. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "such a good idea" S2E23.png|Sounds like a plan. Yes S2E23.png|Apple for the teacher? Who still does that? What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png|Not everyday you see Sweetie Belle deep in thought. Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle feels so smart! Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png|Students listening as they should be. CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png|''This'll be so much fun!'' Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara will be in charge. Reaction to Diamond Tiara S02E23.png|oh no! here she comes! Cheerilee doesn't know what will happen S2E23.png|Cheerilee leaving Diamond Tiara in charge Diamond Tiara looking suspicious S2E23.png|This filly can easily get away with murder! Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png|The property of Diamond Tiara! Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png|Here comes trouble! Truffle Shuffle S2E23.png|Astute Literary Conossieur: Truffle Shuffle. Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Not everypony is as excited as Diamond Tiara is. Featherweight raises his hoof S2E23.png|This young guy is ready for anything. Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png|I mean really, imagine all the glory I could bring. Diamond Tiara Report!! S2E23.png|"Report!!" Let's get out of here S2E23.png|I think its better we get out of here! Sweetie Belle "if we're supposed to be journalists" S2E23.png|"If we're really supposed to be journalists... Sweetie Belle alittle grief S2E23.png|"...isn't it worth a little grief?" Sweetie Belle those marks S2E23.png|"C'mon! Let's go get these marks!" Rarity sewing S2E23.png|Busy sewing at the moment. Sweetie Belle hey over here S2E23.png|Hey over here Rarity. Rarity notice Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Rarity noticing Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle oh great S2E23.png|Oh great. Rarity getting ideas S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is unknowingly giving Rarity some great ideas. Rarity Idea! S2E23.png|Idea! Rarity he-he S2E23.png|He-he I know Sweetie Belle won't like this. Rarity there perfect S2E23.png|Perfect! Sweetie Belle embarrassed S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle embarrassed. Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png|Attempting to write a story of birds. Scootaloo tries to fly S2E23.png|Silly Scootaloo, chickens can't fly! Embarrassed Scootaloo S2E23.png|Poor thing... Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png|''Smoosh!'' Apple Bloom this book S2E23.png|How about this book, Granny. Foal Apple Bloom photo S2E23.png|Baby Apple Bloom with a bow and a diaper on her head. Photo albums S2E23.png|Coppertone Apple Bloom. Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png|Don't worry, Apple Bloom. We all know that feeling. Successful story Foals working S2E23.png|Behind the scenes. CMC coming at the door S2E23.png|The reporters have arrived. CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|We have your story! Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png|J. Jonah Ja''mare''son! Citizen Mane. Diamond Tiara reading first paper S2E23.png|"Baby Birds Born?!" Diamond Tiara reading second paper S2E23.png|"Rarity's Hot New Hat?!" Diamond Tiara throwing paper out from the desk S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara obviously doesn't like something. Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png|You three are going to ruin my reputation with these so-called news! Diamond Tiara angry S2E23.png|"But it sure... Diamond Tiara angry 2 S2E23.png|...isn't NEWS!" CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|We meant well, Diamond Tiara honest. Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|Harsh... Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png|"...and it better be juicy!" CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png|That hurt. CMC spinny head S2E23.png|Hey, that's Derpy's shtick! Notebook and hats being thrown out S2E23.png|Get outta town! And stay out! CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Sweetie Belle walking S2E23.png|What's going on there? Sweetie Belle looking S2E23.png|What's over there? Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png|Snips and Snails in a sticky situation. Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png|"Get it off!" Sweetie Belle smiling S2E23.png|Inspiration strikes! Sweetie Belle giggling S2E23.png|Oh, this is too funny. Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|"Take a few pictures of this..." Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|"Then meet me during lunch." Featherweight taking pictures S2E23.png|Oh, just me taking this picture. Sweetie Belle our story S2E23.png|"Girls, I have our story!" Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png|"Snips and Snails in Bubble Gum Fails!" Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Two fillies enjoy reading the Foal Free Press. Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png|"The Foal Free Press is usually just boring news and stuff." Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|Read all about it! Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png|"Look, we finally got the gum out!" Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png|...Thanks to the electric razor! Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png|"Your new column is a sensation!" Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|"Columns about ponies and their private lives." Diamond Tiara happy S2E23.png|"And I loved the way you signed it!" Question mark on a pony on a newspaper S2E23.png|"Gabby Gums! That was a stroke of genius!" CMC smiling together S2E23.png|thanks! Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|"Well I want more Gabby Gums!" CMC thinking S02E23.png|Brainstorming and boredom. Sweetie Belle asking S2E23.png|Anything? Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png|I got nuthin'. Apple Bloom with notebook S2E23.png|There has to be something juicy. Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|Snips and Snails are old news. Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png|Talk about beating a dead horse... Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|It was funny the first time, boys... The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|''We need more ideas!'' Snooping Rarity get fabrics S2E23.png|Rarity just getting some fabrics. Rarity using magic S2E23.png|''Tra-lala-lala!'' Rarity not a care S2E23.png|Not a care in the world. Rarity falling to the floor S2E23.png|Aren't ladies supposed to watch where they step? Rarity on the floor S2E23.png|Ow! Rarity had a fall S2E23.png|Rarity had a small fall. Rarity seeing saddlebag S2E23.png|Ugh, what is this? Rarity she raised S2E23.png|"Oh, Sweetie Belle... Was she raised..." Rarity catch sight S2E23.png|Oh, what's this? Rarity picking up saddlebag with magic S2E23.png|Rarity magically picking up the saddlebag. Rarity opening saddlebag S2E23.png|Hmm... Rarity curious S2E23.png|Curiosity is getting the best of Rarity. Rarity ting S2E23.png|*Ting* Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png|I know what Rarity is thinking. Rarity with opened saddlebag S2E23.png|Well... Rarity with opened saddlebag 2 S2E23.png|I shouldn't do it, it's unladylike Rarity being curious S2E23.png|She just can never manage to fight temptation, can she? Rarity pushing saddlebag away S2E23.png|"Oh, you really shouldn't be snooping, Rarity." Rarity so much fun S2E23.png|"Oh, but it's so much fun, Rarity!" Rarity charging to saddlebag S2E23.png|MINE! Rarity reading S2E23.png|Oh hey look! The Indianapolis Colts won their last game! Rarity Laughing S02E23.png|Fascinated by the latest news in the Foal Free Press. Rarity smile S2E23.png|"Gum on their bum"!" Rarity laughing S2E23.png|Giggling at what she's reading. Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle, coming downstairs to see what Rarity's laughing about. Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png|"Hey!" Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png|Caught! Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png|Is that my saddlebag? Rarity big grin S2E23.png|Saddlebag? No, there's no saddlebag behind my back. Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png|I'm smarter than that, Rarity! Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png|So, they can be flicked off like light switches. Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png|Did you really have to do that? Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png|Aha! Snooping as usual, I see! Rarity excited finding newspaper S2E23.png|But come on Sweetie, lighten up. Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|"This Gabby Gums column is so funny!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png|"You wouldn't mind if I showed this to my friends, would you?" Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|"Tell you what, I'll get you ice cream!" Sweetie Belle ecstatic S2E23.png|"Really?!" Rarity hey wait S2E23.png|Where is Sweetie Belle going? More gossip stories / At the spa Sweetie Belle "we gave up too quickly" S02E23.png|"We gave up too quickly, girls." Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png|"We need to expand!" Background ponies in the market S2E23.png|A shot of the Ponyville market. The Cakes S2E23.png|''Uwaaaaaah!!'' Diamond Tiara diabolical look S2E23.png|She sure has a scary look on her face. Truffle Shuffle smiling S2E23.png|Flattery gets you places. Truffle Shuffle smiling more S2E23.png|''Aww...'' Sweetie Belle will do S2E23.png|That will do nicely. Colt operating the machine S2E23.png|Inky Butt. Truffle Shuffle pulling newspaper S2E23.png|Truffle Shuffle helping out. Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png|Sweetie Drops, taking a newspaper.. Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png|Lyra, taking a newspaper as well. Background ponies reading S2E23.png|Ponies reading the newspaper. Spa S02E23.png|Relaxation soon to be spied upon. Main ponies in spa S02E23.png|Rest and relaxation. Applejack relaxing S2E23.png|Shiatsu Mare-ssages. Spike relaxing S2E23.png|This actually helps to moisturize and heal dry puffy eyes... Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png|...Which can occur from frequent flying. The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png|The great and awesome Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png|Imminent nom. Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png|Eww... Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png|Fainting Rarity Syndrome. Rainbow Dash S02E23.png|Seriously? Rainbow Dash does not want a hooficure S2E23.png|"The day I get a hooficure is the day I turn in my daredevil license!" Rainbow Dash holding newspaper S2E23.png|Rainbow with a newspaper. Spike reaching in S2E23.png|Gimme my cucumber! Spike looking at the cucumber S2E23.png|A great way to get Pink Eye. Spike putting cucumber on eye S2E23.png|It's official: Spike is totally gross! Twilight getting her hair crimped S02E23.png|Putting curlers in Twilight's tail. Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png|Getting her highlights touched up Applejack reading S2E23.png|It's amazing how they get a full CMYK sheet from just one trip through that dinky little press. Applejack reading newspaper in the spa S2E23.png|What could Applejack be lying about. Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Not even her majesty Princess Celestia is safe from Gabby-Gums. Rarity "harmless gossip" S2E23.png|Rarity!? Are you lying? Pinkie Pie in the tub S2E23.png|Girls, you gotta read this. Pinkie Pie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png|''SPLOOSH!'' Pinkie Pie reading newspaper S2E23.png|This has to be the greatest issue yet. Mayor's hair S2E23.png|Mayor having...pink hair? Pony and dragon spa treatment S2E23.png|Spa treatments! (And apparently waterproof newsprint.) Twilight getting a hooficure S2E23.png|Getting a hoof polish. Rainbow Dash how awesome! S2E23.png|"How awesome it is to get your name in the paper?" Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png|Hooficures are a necessary part of proper standards of beauty. Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E23.png|It's that good, huh? Featherweight in the back S2E23.png|Spy in our midst, Mares! Rarity relaxed S2E23.png|Enjoying some R&R. Rainbow Dash doing here S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash does not know why she's doing this. Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png|Hooves have no nerve endings, so why would Dash be so squeamish? Lotus S2E23.png|A great way to get kicked. No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png|Nope! No hooficures... Rarity & Lotus ok then S2E23.png|Rarity and Lotus not expecting to fly off like that. Rainbow Dash with newspaper on floor S2E23.png|Say what? Main group WHAT S2E23.png|''WHAT?!?!?'' Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|Gabby Gums interviewed you!? The truth comes out Spike Photo S2E23.png|A true literary conossieur. CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png|"We think it's our best article yet!" Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|Angry journalistic bossing at its best. CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png|Article rejected. Sweetie Belle hurting other S2E23.png|"Maybe we could be hurting other ponies' feelings?" Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|''SCANDAL!'' Applejack pointing S2E23.png Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png|Big McIntosh discovered with Smarty Pants. Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who the hay does this Gabby Gums think she is?" Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|''"I was a Canterlot snob?!"'' Twilight reading fake story about her S2E23.png|Twilight has moved on from gabby gums to stocks and the science section Spike burning paper1 S02E23.png|''IT BURNS!!'' Spike burning paper2 S02E23.png|All hail the floating green flame! Spike reading the remains of newspaper S2E23.png|Spike's new sad face Rarity everpony please S2E23.png|"Everypony please." Pinkie Pie and Rarity reading newspapers S02E23.png|Pinkie and Rarity reading some newspapers. Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png|Pinkie expresses her new blank stare Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy all lies S2E23.png|"It's all lies!" Twilight prints S2E23.png|"Gabby Gums prints whatever she want!" Fluttershy tail extensions S2E23.png|"Fluttershy has tail extensions!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png|Busted. Fluttershy hiding from the others when they found out she uses extensions S2E23.png|Wait... DID she? Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png|"Pinkie Pie is an out-of-control party animal!" Pinkie Pie reading S2E23.png|Never seen Pinkie concentrate so much... Pinkie Pie is about to cry S2E23.png|"It's true!" Pinkie Pie's tear fountain "It's true! I do have a problem!" S02E23.png|"I have a problem!" Cake breakup S02E23.png|"The Cakes are breaking up!" Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png|"We are?" Rainbow Dash carrying papers S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers Rainbow Dash with newspaper S2E23.png|''Equestria's Finest News Source.'' Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|"Rainbow Dash: Speed Demon or Super Softie?" Rainbow Dash searching through paper pile S2E23.png|Stack of papers. Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S2E23.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm a laughing stock!' S2E23.png|"I'm a laughing stock!" Rarity looking through the newspaper S2E23.png|Indifferent Rarity. Rarity "It's no big deal" S2E23.png|It's no big deal... Rarity looking at a news ad S2E23.png|It's all harmless... Rarity reading her entry S2E23.png|Headline: The Drama Queen Diaries!? Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'll destroy her! Rarity reading newspaper closely S2E23.png|Cannot be unseen. Rarity 'How did they get my private diary?' S2E23.png|How did they get my private diary!? Twilight serious S2E23.png|"We've got to put a stop to this once and for all!" Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png Rarity piecing together S2E23.png|Are both of them looking at the camera? Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Gasp! Rarity knows S2E23.png|Oh no she didn't. Rarity my own sister S2E23.png|"My sister would never associate with someone as beastly as Gabby-Gums!" Rarity defend sister S2E23.png|Rarity, has full faith in Sweetie Belle's innocence. Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|I didn't say it like that. Rarity why S2E23.png Rarity she's the S2E23.png|"She's the most innocent,..." Rarity most innocent S2E23.png|"...most lovely!" Rarity's discovery S2E23.png|Oh, I guess Rarity found her diary in the most unexpected place. Rarity most evil S2E23.png|''"MOST EVIL PONY!!"'' Rarity in Equestria S2E23.png|"In Equestria!" Rarity how can S2E23.png|Rarity is not amused. Rarity steal my S2E23.png Rarity sister be S2E23.png|"How can my own sister be..." Rarity be Gabby-Gums S2E23.png|"Be Gabby-Gums." Gabby Gums exposed Rarity shadow S2E23.png|I'm coming for you, Sweetie Belle. Rarity kicking door S2E23.png|''Falcon kick''! Rarity at the door S2E23.png|"Et tu... Rarity pointing S2E23.png|...Gabby Gums?" Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|"Gasp! You know!? How did you find out!?" Sweetie Belle seeing diary S2E23.png|Oh that diary. Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|"The gilded pages of your betrayal!" Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png|"Oh yeah..." Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity to read S2E23.png|"For all the world to read!" Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Saddlebag being shown to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle no S2E23.png|"No." In a sad Sweetie Belle tone. Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Rarity your destiny S2E23.png|"Is your destiny?" Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png|YOU TWITS!!! Diamond Tiara angry 4 S2E23.png|"Feelings?!" Diamond Tiara angry 3 S2E23.png|"I don't care about feelings!" Diamond Tiara holding newspaper S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara wanted to hear S2E23.png|Exactly what I wanted to hear. Diamond Tiara holding file S2E23.png|"When you see these... Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png|..you may not want to quit after all!" Diamond Tiara throwing file S2E23.png|Here you go! File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC Worm's Eye View S02E23.png CMC Gasping S02E23.png|Gasp! We're being black mailed! Sweetie Belle in dress photo S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle with a peacock like outfit on. Sweetie Belle blushing S2E23.png|If anypony sees this picture of me.. Muddy Scootaloo photo S2E23.png|Journalistic integrity at its finest. Scootaloo blushing S2E23.png|What if Rainbow Dash sees this.. Embarrassing Apple Bloom foal photo S2E23.png|Something tells me Granny Apple provided that photo... Apple Bloom blushing S2E23.png|I sure hope nopony saw me.. Featherweight looking apologetic S2E23.png|"Sorry, girls. Just doing my job!" CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC she's serious S2E23.png|The CMC is more than shocked. Diamond Tiara holding file 2 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara need something S2E23.png|" I'll need something to fill that empty column space." Diamond Tiara smug smile S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara blackmailed the CMC. Diamond Tiara "now get out there" S2E23.png|She's derpy. The Town Pariahs Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png|Noticing a familiar friend. Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud S2E23.png|Dash just doing the usual. Ranibow Dash resting S2E23.png|The iconic Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is that S2E23.png|I know that voice! Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking angrily S2E23.png|Well, if it isn't Gabby Gums! CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png|You run anything more on me and I'll shred both dictionaries and give the chicken to Gustave le Grand! Scootaloo S2E23.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash makes rain fall on the CMC S2E23.png Rainbow Dash dropping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash, how could you?! CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png|Fluttershy crying... again. Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|Nothing to see here. Apple Bloom bumps into force field S02E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. The CMC look at the force field S2E23.png|Left outside alone The CMC being blocked S2E23.png Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png|The Dragon in the Bubble Spike looking at the CMC through the force field S2E23.png Full force field S2E23.png|Twilight surrounded our place with a force field! Applejack and Big McIntosh angry S2E23.png|"Oh, come on, Applejack! You're not mad at us, too, are you?" Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png|"Yup." Cutie Mark Crusaders after being rejected by Applejack S2E23.png|"You're not even gonna talk to us?!" Angry Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E23.png|"Nope." Big McIntosh talking S2E23.png|"You should be ashamed of yourself.. Big McIntosh talking 2 S2E23.png|...humiliatin' your sister... Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png|...'n me like that. Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png|We don't wanna talk to any y'all right now... Angry Big McIntosh S2E23.png|...so take your little gossip column... Big McIntosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png|...and your embarrassing photographs... Big McIntosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png|"...and just go away!" Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking behind her S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking back at Apple Bloom S2E23.png Scootaloo worried S2E23.png Scootaloo moving her wings S2E23.png Apple Bloom with Scootaloo S2E23.png Sweetie Belle don't know S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out S2E23.png Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Shady Daze given a file S2E23.png Shady Daze with file S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png|"Stop the presses!" Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png|"They haven't started yet." Scootaloo presenting her news entry S2E23.png Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png|"You're lucky that I'm nice", (No, you're mean) Typewriter S2E23.png Shady Daze operating the machine S2E23.png Forgiveness Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png|Foals reading the latest edition of the Foal Free Press. Diamond Tiara happy sigh S2E23.png|*Happy sigh* Diamond Tiara happy with herself S2E23.png|"Well done, Diamond Tiara. You've averted yet another crisis with your amazing diplomatic skills." Diamond Tiara gasping at the paper S2E23.png|That isn't gossip... Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png|Derpy's gonna be mad at you, Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara get away S2E23.png|"Ooh, they're not gonna get away with this!" Diamond Tiara mess with S2E23.png|"They messed with the wrong pony!" Mayor pink mane S2E23.png Mayor Mare looking at Gabby Gums' apology S2E23.png Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash, you monster! Rainbow Dash looking at CMC S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash hears a voice that makes her stop to take a look at the CMC. CMC sad with newspaper S2E23.png|These three little fillies: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash kicking cloud away S2E23.png|That's better! Rainbow Dash and CMC S2E23.png Angel shown a newspaper S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png|That is one literate Lagomorph. Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|A hug of forgiveness. Full force field again S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through force field S2E23.png Spike and Twilight S2E23.png|What is this? CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|All is forgiven. Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara frowning S2E23.png|You almost want to feel sorry for her. Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|"I'm sorry, Diamond Tiara, I have to strip you of your title!" Diamond Tiara growling S2E23.png|Oh she's mad all right! Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png|Take this! Cheerilee announces the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Meet our new Editor-in-chief!'' Happy Featherweight S2E23.png|Meet your new editor-in-chief, Featherweight! Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Yay! Featherweight is the new editor!'' Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|''Awesome job man!'' Diamond Tiara him! S2E23.png|"Him!" Diamond Tiara about me S2E23.png|"But what about me!?" Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|A demoted Diamond Tiara. The Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S02E23.png|''Who's laughing now?'' And Oh, is Diamond TIara laughing...with them? Diamond Tiara at the episode's end S2E23.png|''That's all folks!'' pl:Tajemnice Ponyville/Galeria